


glue

by peterparks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Post-Canon Fix-It, Season 7 Spoilers, adam deserved better, nothing else to really say here, pseudocanonical fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterparks/pseuds/peterparks
Summary: he looked down at the small photo with the inscription beside it. the man in the photo looked younger than perhaps keith had ever seen him. his hair was shorter, and he looked as though he hadn’t quite grown into his features yet. the text beside it said adam w. “who was he?” a voice said, over his shoulder.or; keith and lance talk after season seven





	glue

He looked down at the small photo with the inscription beside it. The man in the photo looked younger than perhaps Keith had ever seen him. His hair was shorter, and he looked as though he hadn’t quite grown into his features yet. The text beside it said _Adam W._

 

“Who was he?” a voice said, over his shoulder. Keith didn’t turn, knowing full well who the owner of the voice was. A certain gangly, latino boy. His voice wasn’t loud and energetic as usual, instead dropping to a soft, almost whisper. Keith had heard Lance’s voice like this several times before, and Keith had come to recognise it as a sign of Lance putting his guard down.

 

Keith could hear Lance step closer until he was by his side. He still didn’t look. He took a breath.  
“Like anyone, Shiro left people behind when he went on the Kerberos mission,” Keith said, “me, his parents… and Adam.”   
“He must’ve been important to Shiro, for him to be so upset about him.”   
Keith looked down slightly. Adam was _dead._ Adam, who Keith knew well. Adam, who could make the perfect apple crumble. Adam, who was so kind and awkward, who made Shiro feel _whole,_ even for a little while… was _dead._

 

“They were gonna get married,” Keith swallowed. He tried to gage Lance’s reaction without looking at him. _Don’t look at him._   
“Oh,” Lance replied, simply. “Shiro–”   
“Yes.”   
“I feel like a jerk-ass,” Lance sighs, “I didn’t know.”

Keith finally looked at him. There were slight purple rings under his eyes from exhaustion, and his hair was a mess. Keith wondered for a moment if Lance had slept at all since they’d gotten to Earth. “You’re not a jerk-ass.”  
Lance looked up from the photo of Adam in faint surprise. However, the shock faded and he quirked up an eyebrow. “Did you just say… _jerk-ass?”_   
“I was repeating you.”   
“So you _did_ say it.”   
“You’re so annoying.” Keith didn’t mean it.

 

Silence falls between the two of them, but it doesn’t feel uncomfortable. It felt warm. Keith suddenly realised he hadn’t even really spoken to Lance since he’d brought Romelle to the group. Everything moved so fast…   
_I just don’t wanna be stuck here for eternity with Lance._ That’s what he’d said. One of the only things he’d said to or about Lance for almost two years, and _that’s_ what he’d said.   
“I didn’t mean it,” Keith said, suddenly.   
“You didn’t mean that I’m annoying..? Or you didn’t mean that I’m not a jerk-ass?”   
Keith bites his lip. “Well. You _are_ annoying,” he teases slightly. Lance rolls his eyes, and Keith takes this as a safe cue to continue.   
“I meant… well… before. When we were voting who should leave. I said _you._ But I didn’t say _why.”_   
Lance blinked. “You said you didn’t want to be _stuck for eternity_ with me.”   
“I…” Keith swallows, “panicked. You were so… _nice_ about it. You said I was the _future.”_   
Lance scratched the back of his neck. “I meant it.”   
“Well, uh… the _real_ reason I picked you is because, well… God, this sounds so dumb…”   
Lance said nothing. Keith bites his lip awkwardly.   
“You have this light. You’re so… likeable. _Loveable._ People _love_ you. They can’t help it. You’re… the glue. And you don’t even seem to realise it. Shiro’s the leader, yeah. Pidge is the brains. Hunk is the heart. But _you._ You’re the glue. You said you didn’t think you had a thing, but… you do. That’s why I picked you. You’re probably one of the most special people in the universe.”

 

Lance says nothing, ruminating on what Keith said for a moment. Keith fights the urge to squirm under his gaze. Finally, he looks away.  
“We’ll make them proud,” Lance says, finally. Keith wonders what Lance is thinking. How he feels. Lance looks down at the picture of Adam properly, “We’ll make _him_ proud.”

 

Keith watches Lance out of the corner of his eye and he thinks that, perhaps, an eternity wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> really short really bad fic bc i just HAD to write something after s7


End file.
